Slim and Totally Shady
by TheFabulous
Summary: Isabella Swan:the ultimate Hollywood good girl gone bad,or is she? Things are not always as they appear to be. Full summary inside.
1. Summary

**Isabella Swan is the ultimate Hollywood good girl gone bad: she is best friends with the notorious drug and alcohol junkie actress, Rosalie Hale, has a criminal record, is dating the Hollywood bad boy and is beautiful beyond belief. Edward is a fan from the good Bella days and hates the person she has become. Now, an emergency visit to the hospital where Edward works, finds a large quantity of suspicious drugs in Bella's system but Bella swears on her life that she has never done drugs. Now Edward sees that everything is not always black and white and learns that is you look hard enough, you can always see a person's true nature; is Isabella's good, or is it as bad as bad as it appears to be? **

**If the Bella that the Public sees is not the Bella that Edward sees and the Bella that Edward sees is not the Bella that her friends see, then who is the real Bella and why is she hiding? Who is she trying to protect. **

**Will the real Isabella Swan please stand up?**


	2. Prologue

Bright lights flashed before my eyes and I blinked furiously before ducking my head.

"Isabella!"

"Isabella, look this way!"

Why wouldn't they stop? Couldn't they see this was all wrong? Couldn't they see that this was not the real me? They just kept asking for more and more and more until I had nothing more to give. This life has drained me. I'm empty and no one knows the real me anymore… not even I know the real me, but I'm getting closer to her.

A strong arm pulled me through the sea of lights, pushing people out of our way and leading me to safety. So close to safety… I could leave my old life behind and become a new person… a _real _person.

Keeping my eyes downcast and my hair shielding my face, I carefully stepped forward, following my saviour.

I regret many things in my life. Many decisions… ones that I made myself and those that were made for me, but that final night, I cannot bring myself to regret it because it brought me to this place in my life. A place where I could finally fix myself and become the person my mother always wanted me to be and the person that I myself always wanted to be.

The gossip, the rejection, the hate… it all stung, hurt. But no one ever cared or tried to understand that maybe, just maybe I wasn't to blame.

"She's just a ritchy bitchy moviestar. She doesn't care. She has people to care for her" they say

No, I don't. I really don't.

_The pain is my cross to bear. I brought this upon myself through my own naivety._

**So, what do you guys think? Those that crossed over from "Kiss of A Stranger", sorry but there aren't any vamps in this story (as of yet) and I hope you fully enjoy yourselves as I take you on this crazy ride with me. How's that for a prologue?**

**Remember, if you want me to update faster, you just have to**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWWWWW**


	3. Chapter 1: Born for This

**Sooo err 65 hits, 1 story alert and no reviews… this is awkward. Lol, just kidding. But seriously guys, help a girl out here! I'm not ashamed to admit that I am a review junkie and I did not get my necessary hit with this story. Is it just that bad or did you guys just forget to review? I'm gonna go with the second one just to make myself feel better. Okay so, here is Chapter one (since the previous one was just a prologue). I'll do up to chapter 4 and then if I think you guys don't like it, I will probably delete the story… but that's just the worst case scenario! I hate deleting my babies, but it is depressing thinking that no one enjoys what I am writing. Anyways, now that I'm done with my moan, I'll officially begin the story now. Enjoy.**

**Oh, and one more thing, I'm starting the story two years before the prologue takes place.**

**BPOV**

"Bella! Stop it!" Alice screeched as I tickled her fiercely, paying no mind to her pleas.

"Stop! Stop! Okay, I give! You don't have to go shopping with me" She screamed and I released her, smiling smugly as her lips settled into a pout.

"Don't give me that face. I'll still go shopping with you, I just wanted to show you that you cant boss me around. Weaker men and women may crumble at your glare, but your bitchface doesn't phase me." I informed her and she squealed indignantly, tossing her hair as her foot met the ground in a childish display of annoyance.

"You can stamp your foot all you want babes, just know that if your heels make dents in my floor, I will break the heels off _all _of your shoes so it doesn't happen again" I warned and her foot paused in mid stomp before she gently lowered it to the ground.

"Much better." I said, making my way to the kitchen. "You want something?"

"I'm good thanks." she said stuffily and I chuckled to myself before tossing her a pack of Oreo cookies which she caught deftly and cracked open in one smooth movement. She loved that stuff.

I grabbed a can of something from the fridge and snapped it open before raising it to my lips and taking a sip. Sprite.

Turning around, I saw Alice on what appeared to be her sixth cookie in the last minute.

"I thought you didn't want anything to eat" I said, trying to hide my smile.

"Fuck you" she said with her mouth full before returning to chewing. I noticed her looking around the kitchen, seemingly searching for something and I quickly grabbed a bottle of still water which I threw to her. She caught it and tipped it in my direction in silent thanks before twisting the lid open and taking a swig. As she drank, the discarded bottle top spun forlornly on the table and I tracked its movement with my eyes, watching as it zigzagged on the countertop before careening off the edge. Hearing the small clink when it hit the floor, Alice leaned over to see what had fallen.

"Meh" she said, dismissing it and returning to her food. No one ever noticed when the little things fell.

Alice and I had met through my mom when we were thirteen. She and her older brother, Marcus had just moved into the house next door and so were unfamiliar with the people in the town. Basically, they had no friends and my mom forced my brother, Emmett and I to go over to their house and make friends with them. Renee was pushy like that.

* * *

_Eight years earlier…_

_We arrived at their house - welcome cookies in hand - and rang the bell once. There was no answer. We rang again and waited impatiently but there was no sound on the other side of the door._

"_Maybe they're out" I said, turning to Emmett, who was holding a cookie to his lips. I glared at him and he shielded his face jokingly. When I didn't laugh, he lowered his hands and gave a sheepish smile. _

"_Are you sure you're fifteen?" I asked_

"_Sorry" he said and I nodded, motioning for him to break off a piece for me which he did reluctantly._

"_You know what? We tried but they're not here, so lets just go home" I said after a few seconds and we began to make our way back through their driveway. We were almost to the gate when we heard the sound of a door opening. Turning to face the house once more, I saw the tiniest girl I have ever seen step through the doorway, making sure to leave it ajar. _

_She glided towards us looking as dainty as a little flower and Emmett and I smiled at her cuteness. As she got closer, we noticed that she was beautiful; her eyes were large and expressive and she had a tiny button nose, wide lips and creamy skin._

"_Are you guys gonna come in or are you just gonna stare? Its fucking freezing out here" she said, her voice loud and deep and Emmett and I shrunk back. This truck drivers voice did not suit the dainty little girl. Seeing our expressions, she began to laugh heartily and it sounded like bells ringing._

"_I'm just kidding" she said, her voice now high and tinkling, "I don't really talk like that, but you guys should have seen your faces!"_

_Emmett and I stood in a stunned silence before he finally burst out laughing. _

"_I like her!" he announced and a smile broke across my face as I nodded my agreement, following Alice into her house._

"_My parents are out right now but you can meet my brother, Marcus. He's asleep right now but we can wake him up. He's too lazy anyhow."_

* * *

My cell rang and I made my way to the living room to retrieve it. Taking one look at the caller display, I sighed heavily and reluctantly pressed 'accept'. I had not even lifted the phone to my ear before Mike began speaking.

"Bella, where are you?! The press conference starts in 30 minutes. You were supposed to be here by now!" he yelled into the phone and I cringed. It was times like this that made me regret making the pushy man my manager.

"Yeah, I know. Alice was doing my makeup. I'm on my way now" I lied and he snorted in disbelief.

"Whatever. Just get your ass down here. This conference is important." he snapped before hanging up on me. The nerve of some people!

Irritated, I quickly ran up to my room, ran a brush through my hair, slapped on minimal lip gloss and got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a white bat-wing top. Wasting no time, I grabbed my keys and yelled to Alice that I was heading out.

"Have fun" she yelled patronizingly as I slammed the door shut. Placing my large sunglasses over my eyes, I took a deep breath before turning around.

"Isabella! Isabella! Where are you off to?!"

"Isabella! Are you single?!"

"Isabella! What is your ideal first date?!"

I briefly noted the flashing lights and was happy I had remembered to wear sunglasses. The paparazzi crowded around the wrought iron gate which closed off my house from the rest of the street.

Flashing a fake smile, I said nothing, simply making my way into my truck. The thing was a death trap but I fucking loved it to pieces.

After I managed to manoeuvre my truck through the gaggle of paparazzi, I was on my way to the press conference for my new movie, "Blood Bond". I don't know why Mike insists on making me get there so earlier. I could show up one minute before the stupid thing started and no one would care.

This is what I hated about my job. I got into this business because acting was my passion and it was an escape for me where I could shut my mind off and become an entirely new person. I strongly despised the publicity part of it. I mean, the money was good of course, but the paparazzi and the talk shows and the endless public appearances and the fake dates ( I had done it once to appease Mike).

The best part of my job though, were the fans. The people that looked up to me and aspired to be like me. I liked that I was different. That I didn't always wear designer brands, that I drove my old dilapidated truck at every opportunity and that I was normal. I like to think of myself as relatable. I was just a normal girl who had all my dreams come true. I was a size 6 because I was naturally slim with some curves; I was _not _a size 0. I didn't do drugs, I had never had plastic surgery. I was _me_. And I wanted girls all over the world to be themselves too. _That _was the best part of my job; being a good influence.

Before long, I arrived at the press conference venue where a furious Mike awaited.

"How many times have I told you not to drive that sorry excuse for a car?! Especially to events! Drive the Aston Martin I gave you last Christmas!" he yelled as soon as I exited my truck.

"Well hello to you too Mike." I said dryly

"I am not in the mood for your sass right now!" he said, walking away with his hands in the air.

"At least you managed to dress yourself properly" he muttered as he walked away and I shook my head, moving to follow after him. I really needed to start looking for a new manager.

I had just reached the door when I felt a familiar hand rest on my waist. Turning around I was greeted with a blinding white smile and a shock of blonde hair.

"James!" I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"Hey baby. I missed you last night. I wish you would've stayed over" he said, bringing his lips down to meet mine in a passionate kiss which I eagerly returned, pushing my tongue between his lips. After a short moment, we pulled away and I gazed up at his handsome face, hardly believing that this amazing man was all mine.

"C'mon. Let's go in" he said, taking me by the hand and pulling me into the building.

**A/N Surprise!!! James is Bella's boyfriend! Lol I know you all hate me cos he's not going to disappear in the first few chapters but I promise you this IS an Edward/Bella story. You're just going to have to stick with me to find out what happens next. Well, please review guys. It really motivates me. Love you all**

**-TheFabulous**


	4. Chapter 2: Blah Blah Blah

**200 hits, 2 favourites and 4 alerts and 3 reviews. We're getting there guys, I know you can do better. Thanks to the people that DID review and yeah, here's Chapter 2. Btw, all chapters are going to be named after songs. If you want to find out who the song is by or whatever, just PM me.**

**EPOV**

"Good morning, Dr Cullen. Is there anything I can do for you?" Angela asked and I shook my head quickly.

"Are you sure? Anything at all!" she said, scuttling after me as I increased my pace in my haste to get away from her. She tripped over her heels as I rounded a corner, nearly at a run. Contrary to what her name might suggest, Angela was _not _an angel; she was in fact, the hospital slut and I knew for a fact that she had both herpes and gonorrhoea as it had been my father, Carlisle who had diagnosed her and administered antibiotics before warning me to stay away from her. Not that I would have touched her with a ten foot pole anyway.

I made my way to my office to grab my coat and stethoscope before I began my rounds.

"Good morning, Mrs Hanowich. How are you feeling?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm fine, son. I keep telling you to let me out of this bed" the stubborn old lady said and I shook my head softly, checking her heartbeat and blood pressure.

"And I will." I said, scribbling the new information onto her profile.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what you always say." she said, turning her head to the side before snapping it back to me so quickly that I for a moment, I was worried that she was going to get whiplash.

"Have you been eating right?" she asked suspiciously, her blue eyes narrowing and I chuckled.

"Yes ma'am, I've been eating great. See? Strong as an ox" I said, flexing my biceps which were a respectable size as I worked out five days a week. She nodded to herself

"Good. Good" she said, "You know, I worry about you sometimes young man. What you need is a good woman to love that can make sure you _are _eating well. None of this pizza and microwave dinner nonsense"

I laughed, patting her arm affectionately. "I'm working on it" I lied before saying a hasty goodbye and moving on to my next patient. I had no intention of finding a girlfriend. I was perfectly happy being single.

Soon I was done with my rounds and found myself at the children's ward.

"Eddie!" a happy voice called.

"Hi Ashley! How's my favourite girl doing?" I asked sitting myself into the chair by her bed. Ashley had a fatal heart condition and was on the waiting list for a new one. However, I was devastated to hear when I had asked, that she was considerably far down on the list and would most-likely die before a heart became available.

"I'm good. My mommy came to visit today and she said daddy is coming tomorrow cos he came yesterday and someone has to take care of my baby sister."

I nodded in understanding and suddenly she began beaming. "I drew you a picture, see? It's all my favourite people in the world"

I took hold of the sheet of paper she held out to me and was pleasantly surprised. Ashley had a talent for art. Her diagram was not made up of stick men. ?No, these people had bodies and intricately drawn hair and clothes. I was impressed; she was only eight!

"Ashley, this picture is amazing" I gushed and she blushed before pointing to the picture.

"That's mommy and daddy and my sister, Isobel and my best friend, Janice and Cory from next door and Jasper and you." she explained, pointing to each person in turn.

"I'm one of your favourite people in the world?" I asked and she nodded exuberantly.

"Will you be my doctor too?" she asked innocently and my heart melted.

"What about Jasper. I thought you liked him"

"I do like Jasper. But I like you too" she explained I chuckled, ruffling her golden blonde hair.

"Sorry hon, but I didn't go to the right school to be your doctor. I'm afraid you're stuck with Jasper." I said and she shrugged.

"That's okay. Jasper said you'd say no, anyway, and Jasper's always right"

I managed to keep my snort internal. Jasper was not right when he said that drinking Jack Daniels mixed with Jamaican chilli, mayonnaise and ground coffee beans would give him the most intense orgasm he had ever had. All it had done was burn his throat and tongue, give him stomach cramps and ensure that his hangover the next morning was even more brutal than usual.

Jasper and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember and the guy was a fucking genius when it came to academics and emotional shit. Too bad he was such an idiot when it came to normal everyday life.

"Listen, sweetie I've got to get back to work now but I'll see you tomorrow right?" I asked and she nodded enthusiastically, reaching up for a hug which I gladly provided.

Lunchtime came and I made my way to the canteen where I purchased a very sorry looking sandwich with drooping corners and a carton of orange juice. As I made my way through the clique ridden hospital canteen, I vaguely wondered whether or no ti was going to eat the disgusting sandwich.

The hospital was very much like high school with its many cliques. There were the sluts who thought they were cool and these were made up of the receptionists and a couple of the nurses. Angela and Tanya were the leaders of this clique. Then you had the surgeons, the normal nurses, the Information Technology people, the male nurses and the doctors. I of course was a doctor and so I made my way to my "assigned" seat next to Jasper who was eyeing his sandwich suspiciously. He raised it to his lips and had it halfway in his mouth before suddenly, flinging it away from himself. It landed near a slutty nurse who turned and made goo-goo eyes at him. He cringed and hastily looked away and I chuckled to myself as I finally reached my seat and flung myself onto it.

"Hey dude. What's up?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Same old, same old. You?"

"Meh. Slutty nurse number 3 hit on me again. Nothing out of the ordinary. So I heard Ashley wants to replace me with you as her new doctor" he said and I laughed

"Yeah. She recognises my immense greatness and superior knowledge" I joked and Jasper snorted.

"Yeah, it's a shame you know nothing about paediatrics then isn't it?" Jasper said patronisingly and I scowled at him.

"Well no one knows everything. Cut me some slack"

Lunch went by as normal and before I knew it, I was stuck in my office doing tedious paperwork. I welcomed 5 o'clock when I finally got to go home and deftly ignored any slutty nurse that tried to get my attention on the way out.

"Doctor Cullen!" a sweet voice called out and I paused.

"Yes Lauren? How are you?" Lauren was one of the few nurses that was a genuinely nice person and she and I had become acquaintances, not quite friends.

"I'm good. I actually need to get going. My husband, Tyler is waiting for me." she said and I nodded in understanding. "You dropped your keys in the lobby and I thought I had better grab it before one of the other nurses got it and made a copy or something equally weird" she said with a laugh, handing me my keys.

"Wow, I didn't even realise I had lost them. Thanks for that" I said

"Don't mention it. Have a good night!" she said, walking towards the parking lot.

"You too!" I yelled at her retreating figure.

I finally arrived home and immediately shed my shoes and tie before grabbing a slice of cold pizza from the box in the kitchen and collapsing on my couch with the TV remote, preparing for another night of Isabella swan films. She was fucking hot and I had had many a fantasy involving her. I knew anything and everything about her and defended her fiercely if anyone ever dared to insult her in my presence. Fortunately, only Jasper knew of my freaky obsession and I would very much like to keep it that way. It wasn't like I was some freaky stalker person; I just admired her. She was such a good role model for girls these days.

I tried to convince myself that if she were here, she wouldn't be creeped out by the fact that I knew everything about her. She would be totally cool with it.

_Heh, even I had to laugh at that._

**A/N yeah I decided to make Angela the slut and Lauren the nice one. She's so misunderstood. Actually, no she's not. She's a bitch, but I'm a bit bored of her always being a bitch so here she is... MY Lauren. I'm not sure if I wrote Edward right but meh, he'll improve as the story goes on. These are only introductory chapters anyway. Hold on tight for the real drama coming soon to a fanfic website near you. don't forget to REVIEW please, guys. Love you all**

**-TheFabulous**


	5. Chapter 3: Smooth Criminal

**A/N I'm back! Did you miss me? Sorry about the long wait but I went on holiday to Paris for a bit and didn't have time to update and then school started and I had a massive case of writers block which I am still suffering from but I thought I'd just suck it up and give you guys a chapter. Anyhooooooo here is chapter 3! **

"Bells? Baby are you ready to go?" I heard James' voice calling to me from downstairs. He had arrived a couple minutes beforehand for a night out with our friends and had been waiting for me to get dressed for quite a while.

"I'll be down in a second!" I yelled, "Just need to get my shoes on"

One minute later, I perched myself at the top of the stairs where a disgruntled looking James was waiting. As soon as he noticed me come into view, bright white teeth glistened under the lights as he showed his joy at finally seeing me.

As I approached him, his eyes ran lecherously up my body and I giggled quietly. The red knee length dress I had donned _seemed _innocent, but when paired with sky-high stilettos and a slit almost to my waist, it seemed James' mind went straight into the gutter. And he hadn't even seen the back of it yet, where the whole of my back was exposed up to just above my butt.

I finally reached him and he grinned cheekily at me.

"I don't think I want to go out anymore, Isabella. That dress is sinful" he said lowly, his eyes smouldering and I gulped, my knees almost turning to jelly.

Leaning in, I tilted my head and placed a lingering kiss on the side of his neck, feeling his breath falter.

"That is a little taster. Be good and maybe you can have the whole thing" I whispered into his ear and he shivered.

"Come on then, Alice, Rose and Emmett are waiting for us" I said abruptly, turning and walking towards the door. I grinned in satisfaction as I heard the low groan that escaped him as he took in the sight of my bare back.

"Dear God, she is trying to kill me" I heard him mutter and I laughed as I headed for his car.

We arrived at the club at exactly 8 o'clock and Rose, Emmett and Alice were waiting for us.

"Hey lil' sis!" Emmett's booming voice penetrated my ears, "How's Hollywood treating you?"

"Hollywood is treating me just as well as it was when you saw me yesterday" I replied with a smirk and he chuckled.

"So not good then?" he asked before turning to James and doing the weird guy hug thing. It had taken a while for Emmett to warm up to James but I think he was basically there now.

"How's it going bro? You treating my baby sis good?" he asked mid hug.

"You know it!" James replied, releasing Emmet and pulling me into his side.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get our party on!" Alice whooped, pulling us all onto the dance floor.

We began to dance; thankfully as I had gotten older, my co-ordination had significantly improved. James' hands were everywhere on me; my hips, waist, legs, arms and I was coiled around him like some deadly snake. The song changed to a fast, lively one and I released James to dance provocatively in front of him, swaying my hips and running my hands through my hair. He licked his lips lecherously and I grinned.

"You want some of this?" I purred and he nodded enthusiastically. I leaned in close, inhaling his musky scent before backing away.

"Well you're gonna have to wait cos I'm thirsty now." I said, making my way to the bar and leaving a very disgruntled James in my wake.

"A Sex on the Beach please" I told the friendly looking bartender. He looked to be about 20 and refreshingly enough, he wasn't leering at me like I was a piece of meat so when he handed my drink, I hopped up on a bar stool and struck up a conversation."

"So… slow night eh?" I said sarcastically, gesturing to the mass of writhing bodies behind me. He chuckled deeply, "Yeah you could say that… if you felt like lying". I smiled.

"So what's the story? Usually I've got some drunk up on my barstool whining about his/her life while drinking their own body weight in beer. You gonna tell me your boyfriend dumped you?" he asked and I shook my head, chuckling quietly while pointing to the drunken mess sitting a couple of stools down and wailing at the other bartender who had a fake concerned smile on his face.

"Nah, my boyfriend's over there. I'm just getting a drink. How about you?"

"My boyfriend? What, do I look gay to you?" he asked indignantly and I smirked at him, staying silent.

"Fine. My _girlfriend _is at home, chilling out while I'm here talking to some chick who is questioning my sexuality."

"Shouldn't you be worried that your sexuality is questionable at all?" I asked and he shrugged

"Meh. I'm straight as an arrow and I know I am. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me" he recited

"That's what you think. I've been told I have a pretty skilful tongue." I said, wagging my eyebrows at him

"Oh do you now? I'm sorry hun, but I told you before; I'm straight and I wont go gay even for you, as handsome as you are" he said, pokerfaced and I let out an indignant gasp.

"Okay, you win! And I'll have you know, I have _extremely _feminine features." I said, smacking him on the arm.

Chuckling, he extended an arm out to me "I'm Alec by the way."

"Bella" I said, taking his outstretched arm. Just then, I felt someone come up behind me and I tensed for a moment before familiar arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Hey baby" James deep voiced purred, "I've been waiting for you. Who's your friend?"

"James, Alec. Alec, my boyfriend James" I said introducing them and James pried an arm away from my body and held it out for Alec to shake.

"Come on baby, I wanna dance with you" James said quietly into my ear and I nodded, quickly downing the rest of my drink and saying goodbye to Alec who gave me a friendly smile and wave.

I turned to face James as I was getting up from the barstool and was surprised to see his face contorted into an expression of anger, his normally ocean-blue eyes narrowed into a cold black as he glared at Alec.

"James?" I said tentatively tugging at his sleeve and immediately his expression made a smooth transition to its normal friendly one. I almost thought I had imagined the whole thing.

"Lets go dance" he said tugging me towards the dance floor and I willingly followed.

We danced for a few hours until I was so tired I thought I was going to pass out. I contemplated getting a drink but when I looked towards the bar, I saw that Alec's shift was obviously over as in his place, stood a fat, balding man who was staring lecherously at every woman his eyes came into contact with.

"Let's leave, James. I'm tired" I said and he nodded acquiescently. We gathered al our friends together and bundled into a taxi which dropped everyone off at their respective homes excluding myself who was spending the night with James.

When we arrived at his apartment, I went straight to the bathroom to start getting ready for bed and I was halfway through brushing my teeth when I heard James call out.

"I'm going out for a little bit babe, don't wait up!" he yelled and then I heard the door slam shut.

Spitting quickly, I ran to the door. "Where are you going James? You're tanked!" I yelled but there was no reply.

Shaking my head, I returned to the bathroom to finish cleaning up before making my way to the bedroom where I snuggled in the big warm bed and was out like a light. I was vaguely aware of James coming in and laying in the bed with me but I wasn't conscious enough to react to it.

In the morning, I was up first. I stared at James as the sunlight streamed in through the window and across his peaceful face. He was beautiful.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and the sleepiness in his pupils faded away as he became more and more conscious.

"Good morning beautiful" he said, brushing my hair away from my face.

"You're saying good morning to yourself these days?" I whispered and he chuckled, "Silly Bella"

I crawled on top of him and he brought his arms round to cuddle me. As I wiggled around to get into a comfortable position, my legs came into contact with something stiff, like hardened fabric.

"What happened to your pants?" I asked him curiously, throwing the covers off us both to have a better look. The knees of his dark blue jeans were stained with a thick, dark substance which had dried and caused the fabric to stiffen.

"What's that?" I asked, trying to get a closer look.

"It's nothing" James said, sitting up suddenly and throwing me off balance. "Its nothing". He then jumped out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, claming he needed to pee. He returned to the bed without the pants on.

That night, I was at James' again and we were snuggled up, watching TV when I grabbed the remote.

"I wanna watch the news" I said, changing the channel and James' eyes widened slightly.

"Well I want to watch a movie" he said quickly, trying to wrestle the remote away from me.

"No! No! James, what are you doing?" I yelled, hanging onto the remote for dear life.

"The body of 21 year old Alec Krem has been discovered in a burning garbage can. The corpse was so badly burned that dental records were used to identify the bosy. The 21 year old worked as a bartender in the Hollywood Club, "PH" and it is assumed that he was making his way home from work when the attack took place." The news reporter's clearly enunciated words rang out through the living room as I turned to face the television. A picture of Alec was being displayed on the screen. He was alive… but now dead.

"That's the bartender from last night!" I yelled, "James! Its him! It's Alec!" I screamed, beginning to sob as James sat stony-faced and rubbed my back comfortingly.

**A/N Well I hope you enjoyed it. Writers block is not fun and I cant make any promises on when the next update will be so just be on the lookout. Please review, they make writer's block go away faster.**


End file.
